Um dia para ser lembrado!
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: Terceiro desafio do PSF ! É o grande dia. O melhor dia de suas vidas. Às 24 horas do dia do casamento deles. Ron/Blaise Harry/Draco


**Time**: Kinky

**Autor**: Nanda W. Malfoy

**Beta**: Cynthia Malfoy

**Par/Personagem**: Ron/Blaise

**Classificação**: NC/17

**Nº palavras**: 3241

**Resumo**: É o dia do casamento de Ron e Blaise e tudo fugiu do planejado.

**Disclaimer**: Nada aqui me pertence... é tudo da loira.

**Notas** : Esse desafio teve 14 obrigações e 4 restrições...ufa!! complicadinho!! Mas valeu!

**Desafio**: É o grande dia. O melhor dia de suas vidas. Às 24 horas do dia do casamento deles.

**Obrigações: **

- Tem que ser um casamento homossexual.

- Tem que ser escrita todos os momentos do dia, do acordar ao dormir do casal.

- Tem que ser ao ponto de vista de um deles.

- Tem que acontecer um acidente com um deles, que precisará ser levado ao Pronto Socorro.

- Tem que ter um briga de casal, não necessariamente deles.

- Tem que ter pelo menos um personagem que tenta separar os noivos.

- Tem que ter alguém chorando de emoção e outro chorando de tristeza.

- Tem que ter alguém bêbado.

- Tem que ter sexo escondido durante a festa, um par, não necessariamente os noivos, que se escondem em algum lugar do local da festa para fazer sexo.

- Tem que ter uma cena de masturbação, não necessariamente NC-17

- Tem que ter sexo na primeira noite de lua-de-mel deles, não necessariamente NC-17

- Tem que ter um personagem correndo pelado, mas é preciso ter contexto ou repercusão do fato

- Tem que ter uma cena de Neville com uma banana, não necessariamente sexual

**Restrições:**

- Nada de descrições detalhadas sobre decoração e roupas

- A festa não pode ser simples

- Não pode ter os pares Sirius/Remus, Draco/Harry, Snape/Harry, Snape/Sirius, Bill/Charlie ou Fred/George como par principal. Mas nada impede que esses personagens formem outros pares.

- Nenhuma cena de classificação R ou NC-17 pode ser het.

**Bônus:**

+ 1 pto se um dos noivos estiver usando cinta-liga por debaixo das vestes do casamento

+ 1 pto se a avó de Neville e o pai de Luna tiverem presença significativa

+ 1 pto se Hagrid fizer questão de dançar com os noivos, mas ele tem que estar em seu melhor figurino.

**Desafio considerado cumprido para:**

1) Fics com mais de 3.000 palavras,

2) Sem restrição para arte tradicional. No entanto, a arte deverá ter explícitas todas as obrigações para cumprir ao desafio,

3) Nada de ícones, banners, headers ou wallpapers.

** Um dia para ser lembrado!**

Ron abriu os olhos ao sentir a claridade invadir seu quarto através de uma brecha da cortina. Espreguiçou-se languidamente e em seguida abraçou o travesseiro, quando se deu conta que não havia ninguém mais além dele na cama. Foi quando se lembrou que não estava em seu apartamento. Abriu os olhos que ainda mantinha fechado por pura preguiça, recordando-se do porquê de não estar em sua própria cama.

- Oh Merlin, é hoje! - Deu um pulo da cama, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia duas leves batidas na porta. – Pode entrar. – Respondeu, enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal.

- Tudo bem aí Ron?

- Sim, claro, já vou sair Harry. Um momento. – Terminou de escovar seus dentes, e voltou para o quarto onde viu seu amigo Harry Potter, com um aceno de varinha, arrumar sua cama, para logo em seguida sentar-se nela, enquanto ele trocava de roupa.

- Obrigado por me deixar passar a noite aqui cara, não sei de onde a Mione tirou essa idéia de que Blaise e eu não poderíamos passar o dia juntos.

- Sabe como são as mulheres e todo esse lance de romantismo e tal, ela disse que seria bem mais legal se cada um tivesse seu "dia do noivo" – Respondeu Harry, fazendo uma careta.

- Pena que isso não será possível - Falou Draco Malfoy, entrando com toda sua pompa e sentanto-se ao lado do marido, Harry – Ronald, fique calmo, mas ouve um acidente e o Blaise está no St. Mungus.

Ambos os rapazes, Harry e Ron, olharam para Draco que parecia calmo demais ao dar uma notícia dessa.

- Como é que é Draco? Blaise está no hospital? – Exasperou-se o ruivo. – O que aconteceu? È grave? Ele está bem? - Perguntava desesperadamente, enquanto terminava de se vestir.

- Calma Ron. Draco o que ouve? – Perguntou Harry.

- Estava saindo do meu plantão, quando vi Blaise chegando carregado por Pansy e Hermione, então...

Ron não deu tempo para Draco completar a frase, correu para a lareira da sala do apartamento dos amigos, e em poucos segundos estava no hospital. Viu que os amigos o seguiram e ficou agradecido por isso, porque ambos trabalhavam em St. Mungus e seriam de grande ajuda para achar seu noivo mais rápido.

- Vem Ronald, ele está na enfermaria. - Ron seguiu Draco e logo eles chegaram no quarto em que Blaise estava. Ron correu em sua direção e abraçou forte o noivo, que estava deitado em uma cama, conversando com Pansy.

- Calma Ron, está tudo bem! – Falou Blaise, retribuindo o abraço e em seguida beijando o amado.

- O que houve Blaise? Eu fiquei desesperado quando Draco chegou dizendo que sofreu um acidente. - O ruivo sentou-se na cama ao lado de Blaise e viu quando seus amigos lhe deixaram a sós.

- Calma meu ruivo, você sabe como o Draco gosta de um drama. O que aconteceu é que, quando fui tomar banho, escorreguei no boxe e torci o pé. Pansy e Hermione me socorreram e me trataram como uma criança de cinco anos. Trouxeram-me para cá praticamente me carregando no colo. - Fez uma careta. – Me lembre de nunca mais dormir no apartamento delas, acredita que me deram uma colcha rosa? Eu sou gay, porém macho. – Falou com convicção, levando Ron a relaxar e sorrir.

- Me assustei, achei que fosse algo realmente grave. Não dê-me mais um susto desses. – Beijou o namorado, mas logo foi interrompido por uma medibruxa que entrava no quarto.

- Olá rapazes! Me contaram que hoje é o dia do casamento de vocês, meus parabéns. Por isso Sr. Zabini, vou lhe dar alta, mas prometa não fazer muito esforço com esse pé. Beba essa poção três vezes ao dia, durante três dias, para evitar luxações. – Entregou-lhe um frasco com a poção, que foi aceita por um moreno todo sorridente.

O casal de noivos saiu do hospital decidido a não passar o dia separados. Foram juntos à Madame Malkin, buscar os Smokings que usariam na cerimônia, e depois Blaise pediu que Ron esperasse por ele do lado de fora de uma loja de lingeries. O ruivo entendeu nada, mas esperou paciente pelo moreno que saiu da loja com uma sacola e se recusou a mostrar seu conteúdo a ele.

Os dois foram para seu próprio apartamento. Ron queria que Blaise descansasse o pé.

Apesar de querer ficar ao lado do moreno, tinha algumas coisas pra resolver sobre a festa de mais tarde. Pediu, através da lareira, para que Harry ou Draco fizesse companhia ao noivo, e os dois amigos o atenderam prontamente. Blaise resmungou algo como "não estou entrevado" e "não tenho cinco anos", mas foi ignorado pelo ruivo e pelos amigos, que logo sentaram em sua cama e começaram a puxar conversa. Após deixar Blaise com seus dois amigos, Ron aparatou em um grande salão em Londres, onde aconteceria a cerimônia e a festa do casamento.

Seria uma festa digna de um príncipe. Não fora economizado nem um galeão nessa comemoração. Ron era muito bem remunerado como jogador de Quadribol e Blaise herdou uma grande fortuna depois do falecimento de sua mãe, e administrava a empresa da família.

- Ron, que bom que apareceu, preciso que dê sua opinião quanto à mesa de frutas. Acha melhor que fique perto da mesa do bolo, ou da mesa de frios?

- Ginny, está perguntando para pessoa errada, não entendo coisa alguma disso... O Blaise que é bom com essas coisas, mas achei melhor que ele descansasse pra mais tarde. Você soube o que houve com ele mais cedo?

- Sim fiquei sabendo, como ele está?

- Bem, foi só uma torção, já foi curado mas precisa de repouso.

- Claro, mas pode deixar Ron, a equipe contratada para organização da festa é perfeita, vai ficar tudo maravilhoso. Hum... Vou pedir que deixem à mesa de frutas perto da mesa de frios, vai ficar melhor. Bem Ron, vou te deixar por aqui, ainda tenho muito que fazer.

- Vai lá Ginny, só passei aqui pra ver como estava o andamento das coisas... E vejo que está tudo bem. Vou voltar para o lado de Blaise e liberar Harry e Draco. Nos vemos mais tarde maninha. – Se despediu com um beijo na bochecha da irmã, andou um pouco pelo local e quando se deu por satisfeito, resolveu que já estava na hora de ir pra casa. Quando se preparava para aparatar, uma pessoa segurou em seu braço e acabou por ir junto com ele ao destino da aparatação.

Assim que seus pés alcançaram o chão, foi agarrado pela pessoa que segurou em seu braço, e sem esperar foi tomado por um beijo.

- Ron? O que está acontecendo? - Ouviu o som da voz de Blaise enquanto tentava desesperadamente se soltar do abraço apertado que lhe era imposto. Conseguiu empurrar a pessoa, que caiu no chão e em seguida olhou com desespero para seu noivo e seus amigos que o olhavam estupefatos.

- Essa louca... ela...não é o que estão pensando. - Falava desesperadamente, enquanto limpava a boca com a manga de sua camisa. – Eu fui até o salão, falei com Ginny e quando ia aparatar de volta, senti que alguém segurava em meu braço, e o restante do que aconteceu vocês viram aqui. Blaise, você acredita em mim não é? Você não acha que eu seria louco de te trair e ainda vir para nosso apartamento. Essa mulher é maluca. – Ron dizia desesperado, enquanto se sentava próximo a Blaise na cama, que olhava completamente atônito, e não esboçava nenhuma palavra.

- Você sabe que ainda me ama Won-Won. – Disse Lilá com a voz melosa e irritante - E você não vai ficar com meu ruivinho, seu neguinho ridículo. – Voltou-se para Blaise, com a cara transformada pela raiva e sem dar tempo de ninguém fazer nada, puxou Ron pelo braço, o que fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão.

Blaise pulou da cama, e foi pra cima de Lilá com tudo, mas antes que desse umas boas bofetadas na morena, Harry a segurou pelo braço e a tirou da frente de Blaise, enquanto Draco segurava o amigo, que tentava ir pra cima de lilá com ódio no olhar.

Ron levantou-se do chão e se aproximou da morena.

- Você é louca? Eu não te amo, nem nunca te amei. E a ridícula aqui é você. Você me dá pena. Agora por favor, Harry tire essa bruxa maluca da minha casa, antes que eu faça uma besteira.

Harry imediatamente levou Lilá arrastada para fora do quarto, enquanto ela gritava impropérios para Blaise e Ron. Draco soltou o amigo assim que o som da voz estridente da garota deixou de ser ouvido.

- O que mais falta acontecer? - Falou Draco, levantando os braços para o céu dramaticamente e saindo em seguida.

- Blaise, me desculpa, essa mulher é louca, eu nunca a amei, você sabe disso. Você não duvida do meu amor, não é? Porque...

- Cala a boca Ron - Blaise parou o noivo que andava de um lado pra outro no quarto, tentando se explicar. Deu um beijo caloroso no ruivo e em poucos minutos os dois estavam na cama.

Ron acordou algumas horas depois da quase tentativa de separação. O dia já estava terminando e pelo lindo céu em tom lilás, a noite prometia ser linda e estrelada.

Acordou seu amado com beijos e juntos foram tomar um longo banho antes da cerimônia. Arrumaram-se impecavelmente como pedia a ocasião e aparataram juntos para o salão onde aconteceria a festa.

Ao chegarem, encontraram tudo perfeitamente arrumado, o local estava lindo e bem iluminado. Todos os seus amigos e parentes estavam presentes, sentados nas belas mesas espalhadas pelo salão. Foram recebidos por uma salva de palmas e em seguida, seguiram uma trilha de pétalas de rosas que os levaram diretamente ao centro do salão onde se encontrava o celebrante e seus padrinhos.

Harry e Draco estavam de um lado e Pansy e Hermione do outro. No meio encontrava-se o celebrante e antes que se desse início a cerimônia, todas as pessoas que haviam levantado de suas mesas para acompanhar o casal, se viraram na direção de duas pessoas que vinham correndo em direção ao altar. A surpresa maior, não foi as duas pessoas correndo, o que deixou Ron de boca aberta foi ver que essas duas pessoas, que eram nada mais nada menos que o pai de Luna e a avó de Neville, estavam nus.

Alguns riram, outros abriram a boca estupefatos. Ninguém entendia o porquê de duas pessoas aparentemente normais (não tanto para o pai de Luna) corriam pelados no meio de uma festa de casamento.

O celebrante, que já era um senhor de idade, estava com os olhos esbugalhados e parecia ter se engasgado com a própria saliva. Ron dava leves tapinhas nas costa do senhor, enquanto o casal de naturalista se aproximava dos noivos. Dali ele podia ver o pobre do Neville, que estava sentado em uma mesa com sua esposa Luna, quase morrer engasgado com uma banana que provavelmente havia pegado da mesa de frutas. Sua esposa apenas ria da cena e ao que parecia, tentava explicar o porquê disso tudo ao marido, que a essas alturas já estava roxo com a banana entalada em sua garganta.

Ron virou-se para o casal, no mínimo bizarro, que parou à sua frente.

- Ronald, Blaise, viemos lhe dar nossos parabéns pelo casamento e fazer um ritual que aprendi na minha última viagem. Viemos lhe entregar essa flor que trás prosperidade, saúde e muito amor para o casal - Disse Xenophilius, enquanto passava a "flor", que mais parecia com um monte de capim, para as mãos de Blaise.

- Desculpem se os constrangemos com todo esse ritual, mas Xenophilius usou bons argumentos para me convencer - Disse uma envergonhada Sra. Longbottton.

- Er... obrigado - Ron conseguiu esboçar um agradecimento, apesar de constrangido e muito vermelho.

Após a saída do casal, que disseram que se arrumariam apropriadamente para festa, a cerimônia teve início.

Enquanto o celebrante dizia palavras bonitas e inspiradoras para o casal de noivos, Ron notou duas pessoas que não conseguiam esconder o choro.

Uma era sua mãe, que chorava de emoção ao ver seu filhinho se casando e assuava o nariz em um lenço branco.

Outra era Lilá Brown, que sabe-se lá Merlim como, conseguiu entrar na festa, mesmo sem ser convidada. Ela chorava feito uma louca por seu amor perdido, qualquer um notava a tristeza em que a mulher se encontrava, e Ron chegou a sentir um pouco de dó. Só por isso não a expulsou a ponta pés da cerimônia.

Após os noivos dizerem seus votos e de assinarem, juntamente com os padrinhos, um livro indicado pelo celebrante, eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado e em seguida saíram de mãos dadas e sendo aplaudidos por todos os presentes.

Havia uma pista de dança que foi para onde, os então agora casados Blaise e Ron, se dirigiram. Dançaram a primeira música sozinhos e logo em seguida outros casais adentraram a pista e dançaram no ritmo da música tocada.

- Feliz meu amor? - Ron perguntou ao pé do ouvido do esposo.

- Muito, e farei você mais feliz ainda mais tarde. Sabe aquela sua fantasia sexual?

- Qual delas? - Perguntou um Ron Weasley, totalmente corado.

- Uma cinta-liga vermelha e de renda te lembra alguma coisa?

- Você... não diga que...Então foi isso que foi fazer naquela loja mais cedo?

- Exatamente, e estou usando ela nesse exato momento. - Blaise levantou uma sobrancelha, divertido e Ron sabia que estava cada vez mais parecido com um pimentão. Mas não se importava com isso no momento, só sabia que já estava ficando duro, só de imaginar seu Deus de ébano vestindo algo assim, e só pra ele.

Foram interrompidos de sua dança, quando Hagrid, vestindo sua melhor beca (em sua concepção, é claro.) e usando seu novo perfume francês, os interrompeu, perguntando se podia dançar com os noivos.

Com um sorriso divertido, Ron dançou um pouco com o grandalhão e logo Blaise assumiu seu lugar.

Enquanto o esposo se divertia com Hagrid, Ron resolveu passear um pouco pela festa e cumprimentar alguns convidados. Passou rapidamente por Neville e Luna que discutiam, provavelmente pelo vexame de mais cedo. A briga parecia ser feia, já que os dois gesticulavam frenéticamente e Luna estava com uma cara tão feia que Ron, nunca havia visto nesses tantos anos de amizade. Saiu rapidamente de perto do casal e foi procurar Harry. Estava buscando o amigo com o olhar, quando sentiu um par de grandes mãos lhe agarrarem pela cintura.

- Essa festa daria um livro. – Ron virou de frente para o amado e o abraçou.

- È o dia foi cheio. – Disse, enquanto lhe beijava a face.

- E provavelmente a noite também vai ser. Você por acaso está procurando pelo Harry?

- Sim, eu estava, não estou vendo nem o Harry nem o Draco, você os viu?

- Esses dois não têm jeito, parecem mais dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios. Assim que deixei o Hagrid na pista de dança, para vir atrás de você, vi os dois fugindo para o jardim, eu bem que tentei dar uma espiadinha, mas eles se esconderam atrás daquela árvore que inauguramos quando viemos olhar o salão. Aqueles dois fazem sexo em qualquer lugar... Não que sejamos muito diferentes. – Deu uma mordidinha de leve no pescoço do marido, para em seguida o arrastar de volta para a pista de dança.

A festa estava bastante animada pelo que Ron pudera perceber. Seamus Finnigan, depois de várias taças de vinho e muitos copos de firewhisky, já estava totalmente bêbado e fazia um belo strip tease em cima de uma mesa, rodeado por vários de seus amigos que batiam palmas para cada peça tirada. Enquanto todos prestavam atenção em Seamus, Ron reparou no único que continuava sentado, e no baixar e levantar da toalha da mesa que escondia sua mão, reparou que a paixão de Dean Thomas por Seamus não havia acabado com o fim do relacionamento.

- Merlim o que mais vamos ter nessa festa? - Se perguntou Ron.

- O que disse amor? – perguntou Blaise, desviando sua atenção de Seamus, que agora estava só de cuecas.

- Estava dizendo que esse dia realmente entrará para a história. Olha a cara de concentração do Dean, enquanto bate uma em homenagem a Seamus. – Apontou com a cabeça, para um extasiado Dean, que provavelmente tinha chegado ao limite e fazia uma cara completamente feliz.

- Acho que isso indica que já está na hora de nos retirarmos, o que achar amor?

-Concordo plenamente.

Os dois, após cortarem o bolo e se despedir de todos os presentes, aparataram próximo a um luxuoso hotel. Presente de Harry e Draco: Uma noite na suíte presidencial de um hotel de luxo na Londres trouxa.

Após fazer o check-in, os dois subiram de elevador para seu quarto.

Ron. apesar de já ter ficado hospedado em vários hotéis em viagem com o time, ficou encantado com o luxo dessa suíte.

Os dois não perderam tempo. Blaise empurrou o ruivo na cama e subiu em seguida. Inspirado em Seamus, fez um gostoso strip-tease. Ficou apenas com sua cinta-liga vermelha, o que fez Ron delirar.

Ron puxou o marido delicadamente e tirou as peças restantes com a boca. Gostou de ver que Blaise delirava com seu toque. Tirou sua própria roupa de um jeito sensual e após ficar completamente nu, deitou-se em cima de Blaise, lhe dispensando beijos por todo o corpo, parando em sua ereção. Sentia que o marido lhe arranhava as costas e mordiscava seu pescoço. Tomou sua ereção na boca e sugou todo o pênis. Lambia e sugava com força, sabia que seu marido adorava sexo oral. Percebeu que Blaise não agüentava mais, quando inverteu as posições e repetiu os mesmo gestos nele.

Quando já estava no seu limite, buscou sua varinha e, com um aceno, fez surgir um vidrinho, que passou pra Blaise. Este, lambuzou o dedo e o introduziu na entrada do ruivo. Ron sentiu quando um segundo dedo foi introduzido , e delirou com o gostoso vai e vem que Blaise fazia com seu pênis e com seu dedo ao mesmo tempo.

- Já estou pronto amor, ahhhh... Quero te sentir agora.

Mas do que depressa Blaise retirou o dedo de dentro dele e introduziu, de uma vez, seu membro totalmente duro. Ron sentiu que o moreno ficou parado para que se acostumasse com a invasão. Logo começou a rebolar de encontro ao marido que também começou a meter forte.

Sentiu que seu pênis recebia a devida atenção do moreno, que o masturbava no mesmo ritmo que suas estocadas.

- Ahhhhhh... Merlin...mais...mais forte.

- Você... me deixa louco... Ahhhh!!

Blaise arremetia cada vez mais rápido e Ron não conseguia distinguir mais os gemidos. As vozes já estavam roucas e ambos estavam ofegantes. Quando Ron não agüentou mais, gemeu alto, sentindo seu gozo sair na mão de seu marido.

- Ahhhhhhhh...

Não demorou muito para sentir Blaise se despejar dentro de si e cair de encontro a seu corpo.

- Ahhhh... Ron... Ahhhhhhhh!!

Após alguns minutos em que respiravam com dificuldade, Ron fez um feitiço de limpeza nos dois, abraçando forte o marido e sendo retribuído com a mesma intensidade.

- Eu te amo, meu moreno.

- Também te amo muito, Ron.

Os dois dormiram abraçados na sua primeira noite de casados.

Fim.

**N/A**: Esse desafio foi complicado. Restringiram, meus pares favoritos, mas tudo bem. O Won-Won está aí pra ser usado e abusado, e eu gosto do Blaise tb!!

Claro que não pude deixar de "introduzir" Drarry na história hehehe!!

Espero que gostem.

bjus

Nanda.


End file.
